Static
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "You think so? Then why are you here then? If it's just about sex you could get it at home, if it's about companionship you can get that at home...what do I offer you that he can't?" Greg asked, his voice a sound she would never forget.


Inspired by the song "If I didn't know Better" :)

Review- let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**Static **

The taste of whiskey is something Sara had always found hard to describe despite the way she would let it settle on her tongue on lonely nights as if it were her closest companion. It was the burning rattling against her teeth, the smooth movement of it climbing down her throat and the lingering sensation of wanting more that would always keep her crawling back. She would wake in the mornings with regret seeping through her pores knowing that when that familiar feeling reignited she'd been forget everything she had known before.

It was a ritual she followed religiously. It was the type of comfort she had never known. And in the end of the day it was simply wrong for her to be alone.

Sara caught the eye of her consort as he sat watching her with a drunken gaze she wished she could forget. The way the liquor glistened on his lips incited her in a way his presence should never have done. The way he causally ran his fingers through his blonde hair left her wanting to follow suit and more. His dark eyes spoke in riddles she had long wished to unravel and it was in these dusky moments that their very existence made sense.

Under the cover of fragmented skies they were soul mates. They were more than they ever should have been.

"I don't think...I'll ever meet anyone as beautiful as you again" He stated in a lazy attempt at a compliment, his eyes narrowing as his hands created a picture frame around her state in that moment. Cigarette smoke hovered nervously in the air as her response was carefully calculated.

"I don't think that's true" Sara shook her head thinking of all the other woman in the world, all the other women he would one day meet. Love didn't last. She knew that. And all of these years she had been waiting for it to disappear from the way in which he watched her. It was inevitable that it one day would.

"I do. You will always be the one I will compare everyone to...and I just know that no-one will ever even come close." Greg told her with a sense of certainty that would only be found in a piano ballad or a confession of love from someone who had never had their heart broken before.

"If I didn't know better, I would believe you" She laughed leaning back against the wall, her eyes casting over the sky as the window remained wide open, the sweet night air clinging to every corner of the room.

"You know me better than anyone..." He confessed to her, his fingers tracing a patter on her ankle, slowly inching up her beneath her jeans. His touch made a lump build up in her throat as her heart fluttered unevenly in her chest.

"I don't think we ever know anyone, as well as we pretend to" It was true. She had been convinced that she knew her husband like the back of her hand but now he was a stranger, a ghost lingering in her house.

"I know that you fiddle with your wedding ring when you're nervous, that even after all this time it still feels strange on your finger...I know that you like it when you have random messages on your answer phone when you get home even though you pretend it's annoying...I know that you secretly hate the wine I buy but you drink it anyway so that I don't get offended..." Greg told her, raising his glass to the pale light watching as the liquid ran towards the edges.

"Then why don't you buy different wine? Leave me more messages? Or ask me to take the ring off?" Sara asked him sternly pouring herself more whiskey, meeting his eye with a sense of desperation that she would only show him.

"Because you don't tell me to- you hide in the routine of it all. You like the predictability because it's safe." There was a hint of venom in his voice as he frowned his dark eyes were more intense that she had ever seen them before.

"I can't tell you everything I want." She shook her head with defiance.

"You can... if you want to, but I already know" Greg watched her through the semi-darkness searching her soul for the answer to the things that had been running through his mind every night haunting him into consciousness.

"I don't love you- not really, I don't even know what love is" Sara laughed humourlessly, the sadness in her eyes undeniable despite the lack of light.

"Love...is being here when you have a husband waiting for you at home. Its knowing that despite all the barriers we can't bear to be apart." He whispered to her, urging her to confess the sins he already knew.

"We could be apart. I'm sure we could" She shook her head attempting to imagine her life without him and coming to the conclusion that it wasn't possible. Despite every fibre of her body wanting her to think she could survive without him, her heart wouldn't let it rest feeling as if it was breaking at the very thought.

"You think so? Then why are you here then? If it's just about sex you could get it at home, if it's about companionship you can get that at home...what do I offer you that he can't?" Greg asked, his voice a sound she would never forget.

"_**Everything" **_

The word remained in the air as the dust stilled and settled around them. Sara didn't say a word as she placed herself on his lap, her fingers tangled in his hair, her lips on his, her breath across his cheek. Greg's hands smoothed across her back moving over the curve of her spine, his body remained against hers, his touch made her shiver as they let every ounce of honesty appear between them like vapour spilling over the edge of boiling point.

They were fading into each other. They were melting in the moment. They were everything they had wanted to be.

**The End **


End file.
